A Lesson in Patience
by They Call Me A Number
Summary: After pushing her luck too far, Gabrielle decided Xena needed a lesson in patience.


**AN:** Go ahead and blame xenawarriorgay for this. I owned them some payback for earlier in the week, and payback was _fun_.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Xena.

* * *

There were many ways to tell Gabrielle was angry, if you knew her well enough. The tightening of the skin at the corner of her eyes; her nostrils flaring ever so slightly; her voice dropping an octave, two if she was absolutely furious. Her words became sharp, almost monosyllabic, such a strange contrast to her normal way of talking.

But this was new. Being ordered to strip (an order Xena complied with without a second thought) and lay down on the bed furs, only for her hands to be tied to the nearest tree root with her own whip? This was new.

Of course, Gabrielle had never been this furious before.

"Do you know," Gabrielle said softly, dangerously, as she finished the final knot, "how long it took to make that belt, Xena?" Leaning back to study her handiwork, Gabrielle nodded after a moment, running her finger between the corded leather of the whip and Xena's skin. Enough space, tight enough for what was needed, but it posed no lasting danger. Seemingly satisfied, Gabrielle shifted so she was kneeling next to Xena, glaring down at her. "I know embroidery is one of your 'many skills,' but do you?"

Xena didn't respond. When Gabrielle was angry, if it was over something that didn't need to be discussed right away, it was better to let her wear out her anger before starting a conversation. So instead she did her own inspection- a quick yank didn't break her bonds, the root shifting ever so slightly but showing no signs of breaking or uprooting anytime soon. And she knew how strong her whip was- it would break, eventually, but not for a long while. Whatever Gabrielle had in store, Xena was along for the ride.

So instead of answering, Xena just shook her head and looked up at Gabrielle, waiting for her to reply.

"Two months, Xena," Gabrielle growled, pushing herself to her feet, pacing the length of the camp. "It would have only taken me a few days, but I had to work in secret. While you were sleeping, or off scouting ahead on Argo, or whatever it was you were doing that kept your attention somewhere else." Stamping her foot- the movement almost making Xena laugh if she wasn't so confused as to where this was going- Gabrielle pointed towards their open bags. Where the belt in question laid out on top of Gabrielle's, where Xena had accidentally dropped it when Gabrielle had come back from the river.

"It took me two months to finish your present, and you couldn't even wait a few more hours for your birthday without ruining the surprise."

Part of Xena wanted to protest- it had been an accident, in part. Yes, she had gone snooping through Gabrielle's things, because for the last few weeks Gabrielle had been teasing her about her birthday. With the date coming up where all holds were off and it was a free for all, Gabrielle had made it clear she had a prank beyond anything Xena ever could have imagined. Something beyond everything she had ever done to anyone, including what Xena had pulled for Gabrielle's last birthday. It was a prank to end all pranks, or so Gabrielle had claimed.

So, Xena had started to snoop. Had started shifting through first their shared bags, in case Gabrielle had hidden something there, only to move on, once Gabrielle was out of camp, to her personal ones. She hadn't been looking for anything in particular, just something out of place. And the bright blue and gold glimpse, hidden at the bottom of Gabrielle's bag, had drawn her eye. She had pulled it out, started closely examining it, only to realize what it was the moment Gabrielle had walked in, before Xena could hide her crime.

It was beautiful- the leather good quality, the stitches small enough to look like one continuous strand across the entire piece, the belt shimmered when it was held to the light, the gold thread whirling across the surface much like it did her armor plate. Little blue and green beads had been scattered among the pattern, tightly secured enough that they didn't clink against each other, supposedly silent when worn.

It was beautiful, and probably meant as a surprise birthday present to replace the old, worn out sword belt she currently had. A surprise she had ruined, even if she hadn't meant to.

So, while part of her wanted to protest, instead she waited as Gabrielle ranted, letting her run through her anger while she tried to figure out how she was going to apologize for this mess.

"I can't believe, after everything we've been through," Gabrielle growled, occasionally glancing towards Xena as she paced, seemingly unphased by the naked warrior lying tied on the ground before her, her anger so great, "that you would go through my things like that! That you would invade my privacy instead of waiting for tomorrow to get your gift. That you would be so impatient as to think that was some right you had." Even as she said that, her hands rose to her top, the red scrap of fabric falling away, thrown off somewhere to the side. Her skirt followed after, leaving her bare.

"You're impatient, Xena," Gabrielle sighed, shaking her head as she returned to Xena's side, once again checking the knots, the tightness of the whip. "I think you need a lesson in patience. Don't you agree?" She met Xena's gaze, waiting until Xena nodded, before leaning down to kiss her.

It was slow- slow and calm, loving and gentle with none of the heat Xena had been expecting to find. It was almost akin to a good morning kiss, not one she expected when both of them were bare, when already the heat had been building from the moment Gabrielle had ordered her down. She couldn't touch her, not with her hands bound as they were, but still Xena tried, flexing her arms, shifting so she could press upwards into the kiss, her lips parting so her tongue could press against Gabrielle's lips, waiting for entrance.

Only to be denied. Gabrielle pulled away, a small smirk on her lips as she put just enough distance between them. Enough to feel her heat, but not enough to touch.

"Patience is the name of the game, Xena," Gabrielle laughed, leaning back in to kiss her once, twice more, each peck innocent. "Just relax. We'll get there soon enough. Until then..." Straddling Xena's stomach, Gabrielle reached forward, her hands pressing against Xena's, their fingers intertwining for just a moment before she squeezed Xena's hands and let go. "Let's start with your hands."

Her touches were soft, gentle- barely a brush of her fingertips as Gabrielle explored Xena's hands with her own, tracing the lines and callouses and scars that marred them. It tickled; with every movement, Xena's fingers twitched, though she didn't dare close her hands, fighting the instinct to turn them into fists to keep them flat so Gabrielle could explore. It was frustrating and endearing, so she laid there and watched as Gabrielle continued.

"It's too bad your hands are tied," Gabrielle eventually said, breaking the almost peaceful silence that had fallen between them. "They could be put to use otherwise." At that Gabrielle rolled her hips, and they both _moaned_ \- Gabrielle as she ground her hips down, Xena as she felt how _wet_ Gabrielle was, the slow roll of her hips leaving a patch on Xena's stomach that burned through her, her own hips twitching.

For a moment Gabrielle rocked, one hand once again intertwining with Xena's, the other falling to Xena's ribs to steady herself as she moved. But only for a moment; when Xena twitched again she stopped, a crooked smile on her lips as she leaned down and kissed Xena, this time not quite as innocently as before.

Only to ignore everything and go back to examining Xena's extremities, this time moving down to her forearms. Once again, she examined Xena's skin, lightly, ever so lightly brushing her fingers over anything she could find. Freckles, bruises, scars- any marks that drew her attention she touched. Touched and memorized, her fingers reexploring territory they already knew and adding the new information to her mental map, the mental map she had that was Xena. And once again it tickled, the touches just there enough for her to know but light, too light to cause any real sensation.

Xena couldn't be sure how long Gabrielle worked- long enough to leave her forearms tingling, her skin expecting something solid but instead getting this continuous ghosting. Watching only made it worse, the tickle as Gabrielle ran her fingers down the sensitive inner skin of her wrists growing with the sight of it. So instead Xena looked upwards, a small smirk growing on her lips as she watched Gabrielle, absorbed in her task, leaning over her without another thought as she teased. A naked Gabrielle, her breasts almost within reach.

Leaning upward as far as her bindings would let her, Xena dragged her tongue across Gabrielle's nipple, chuckling as Gabrielle squeaked and jerked back, the sensation taking her by surprise. Sitting upright, Gabrielle glared down at Xena, her anger and her amusement warring with each other as, for a moment, she just stared. As the two of them entered a contest, a strength of will, to see who would break first.

It was Gabrielle, though she didn't break in a way Xena expected. Instead she laughed, shaking her head as both hands rested on Xena's ribs, the tips of her fingers lightly trailing over the skin there. Smiling, letting out a small, amused huff, Gabrielle smiled as she spoke, her head tilted to the side as she watched Xena's face.

"I would gag you, but I want you to beg."

Xena almost snapped back a reply, but whatever words she had to say were stolen from her lips as Gabrielle's met her breast, her tongue circling her nipple until it was hard, while Gabrielle herself shifted so she was no longer straddling Xena, instead kneeling between her spread thighs. Not enough to touch, no- Gabrielle carefully kept just enough space between them, bearing her weight on her knees so Xena's hips couldn't reach her, no matter how they strained upwards. And strain they did as Gabrielle's hands began to tease the inside of Xena's thighs, long, slow strokes that almost brought her fingers to where Xena wanted her, only to pull away at the last moment.

Pulling away, Gabrielle flashed Xena a quick, almost evil smile that made Xena _clench_ , knowing exactly where this was going. Kissing her way down Xena's stomach, Gabrielle took her time, nipping at her skin, marking her with her teeth, little red patches that stung, a sting Xena was used to and wanted more of. She never walked away from their bedroll without Gabrielle leaving some sort of mark on her- a claim Xena almost craved. But at the moment it was torture, the slow slide of Gabrielle as she worked her way down, still always careful, so so careful, to keep from touching where Xena wanted her most.

Finally, after what felt like an unending eternity, Gabrielle's head ducked between her legs, her tongue licking a broad strip first up one thigh and then the other, tasting what of Xena's cum had spread there during her wait, from when before they had been pressed together, before Gabrielle had spread her. Sucking a dark mark just below where thigh turned into hip, Gabrielle's hand slid between Xena's lips, drawing out a shuddering gasp as she slid through her wet warmth.

"What do you want, Xena," Gabrielle asked, her voice thick with desire. "My fingers?" A single digit dipped into her, pulling out before Xena's hips could rock down onto it, drawing out a groan. "Or my tongue?" Bringing the glistening finger to her lips, Gabrielle licked it clean, her tongue running down its length, her gaze never leaving Xena's. Even as a blush spread down Gabrielle's cheeks and down her chest, it just added to the image before Xena, almost enough for her voice to fail her.

"Tongue," Xena croaked out, her voice hoarse. "By the gods, Gabrielle, I want your mouth on me."

Gabrielle laughed again, though this time it was low as she shifted so she was laying between Xena's thighs, one hand on Xena's ass to help angle her hips higher. Her other hand parted Xena's lips, spreading her, leaving her open and dripping as Gabrielle's mouth moved towards her, her tongue flicking out to lick at her clit.

Only for her to pull away, sitting up as Xena _whined_ , a high pitched noise that was so foreign to the warrior princess.

"Patience, Xena, patience," Gabrielle purred, crawling forward so she was once again straddling Xena's stomach, leaning forward so their breasts were pressed against each other. She kissed her, hard, only seeming satisfied when Xena, who had tried to take control, backed down, parting her lips and giving Gabrielle entrance to her mouth. Swiping her tongue along Xena's lower lip, Gabrielle pulled away and grinned before standing, leaving Xena there as she walked over to their bags.

It only took her a moment to find what she wanted, but even in that small moment Xena had already pressed her thighs together, trying to find some sort of relief in the pressure. Tutting, Gabrielle let out a disappointed sigh as she returned to Xena's side, her hand sliding between Xena's thighs, her legs quickly falling open for her. Settling back between them, ignoring Xena's heavy breathing, the flush of arousal that covered her, the almost hopeful stare Xena was giving her, Gabrielle took her time. Pushing Xena's thighs apart, arranging her as she wanted her, Xena happily moved however Gabrielle placed her, tense and waiting for release.

Release she realized she wasn't going to get anytime soon as Gabrielle raised what she had grabbed, the fire flickering off the metal of the knife. Flipping it a few times in her hand, Gabrielle watched as Xena's eyes followed the knife, acutely aware of the weapon and her own inability to defend herself. Though there was no panic- only confusion, warring with her arousal, as she waited to see what Gabrielle had in store. Because this was a training knife, practically harmless. They used it to practice, and while it could break a bone if it connected with one of them hard enough, it was impossible to use to cut.

Flipping it one more time into the air, Gabrielle grabbed it by the handle and drove it into the ground right between Xena's thighs. Not enough to touch them, but a physical block if she tried to close them again.

"There are _rules_ to tonight, Xena," Gabrielle said, settling herself on Xena's stomach, pressing down so Xena could feel her warmth, could feel the wetness that had dripped down her own thighs, Gabrielle's own lust clear. "And one of them is that until I want you to, you're going to stay just like this. Hot," she continued, leaning down to Xena's other breast, nipping at her skin. "Wet." She ground her hips down, the word an almost moan as she began to rock. "Needy." Sliding her hand into Xena's hair, Gabrielle tugged, pulling Xena's head back to expose her neck. Moving from breast to throat, Gabrielle licked along her pulse, sucking a bruise right where her neck met her jaw. "And if you try to take control," Gabrielle said, her voice dark as she surged up to meet Xena's gaze, "I'll leave you like this for the rest of the night. Understand?"

Immediately Xena nodded, unable to actually form the words she wanted to speak. Her mouth was dry, her entire body shivering ever so slightly, Gabrielle's words sending her cunt pulsing with need.

For a moment something flickered across Gabrielle's face- insecurity, perhaps, or maybe worry or nerves. But either way she softened, her hand releasing Xena's hair to instead cup her face, her eyes searching.

"Are you ok, Xena," Gabrielle asked softly, brushing a strand of hair from Xena's face. "Kiwi?"

It took far longer than it should have for Xena to remember what the hell Gabrielle was talking about, to remember why she was bringing up the small, sweet fruit from so far south, _now_ of all times. But after a few long moments, moments in which it was clear Gabrielle was beginning to rethink whatever she had planned, Xena realized what she meant and vigorously shook her head.

"No," she whispered, her voice too hoarse for anything else. "No kiwi."

With that Gabrielle's look darkened, lust once again reigning free as she surged forward, kissing Xena hard, biting her lower lip almost to the point of drawing blood, one hand steadying her while the other fell on her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers until it was tight, until Xena was arching into her touch. Moving down, Gabrielle nuzzled Xena's neck before sitting up, stretching and letting out a yawn- a play at pretending to be bored, the wet spread on Xena's stomach telling otherwise. Wiping at her eyes, pretending to remove a bit of sleep, Gabrielle tilted her head as she looked down at Xena, nodding in approval at the sight before her.

"Now," Gabrielle practically purred, "where was I?"

And once again she leaned forward and began to explore Xena's arms, only this time focusing on her upper arms, fingers every so lightly tracing the swell and dip of her muscles. They were straining against her binding, trembling slightly as Gabrielle touched, her fingertips too light to do more than tickle her skin. Tracing along the newest series of scars (lucky shots, every single one of them, two the result of arrows she had had to dodge instead of catch, the third a sword that had managed to graze her), Gabrielle kept her touch light as she explored.

But her fingers were the only thing kept light as her hips rocked, pressing down on Xena's stomach, her movements long and controlled but still so obviously desperate for some kind of friction against her. Her voice was low as she growled, shifting her angle until something fit and felt right, drawing a low _moan_ as her head tilted back, her hands momentarily turning hard as she grasped Xena's shoulders to hold her still. After a moment she regained control of herself, shaking her head and returning her gaze to meet Xena's as her hands continued to explore.

"You want to touch me, don't you," Gabrielle teased, her eyes flickering to Xena's hands as she spoke- hands that were twisting in their bindings, almost desperately trying to find a way to get free; not something that would happen anytime soon, not with the knots Xena had taught her how to tie. "You want your hands in my hair, on my breast, between my legs?" Letting go of Xena's shoulders, Gabrielle leaned back, on hand steadying herself on Xena's hip while the other began to roam.

Ran through her hair before trailing down her neck, feather light touches against her own chest that had her arching before finding its way between her legs, a long, low moan leaving her lips as her hand found her clit. Shifting her legs further apart so Xena would have a clearer view, Gabrielle slid her fingers between her lips, wetting them before moving to her clit, hissing as she drew slow circles around the nub before returning her fingers down, sinking into herself. Gabrielle drew it out, slowly, ever so slowly bringing herself closer and closer to that edge, her hand hard on Xena's hip, her thigh, wherever Gabrielle could find purchase as she slowly fucked herself, alternating between her cunt and clit as she worked. Never once taking her gaze from Xena, Xena who was slowly falling apart before her, her hunger and desire and almost desperation for Gabrielle clear.

Once her hips bucked, and Gabrielle paused, a delicious idea entering her mind.

"Move again," Gabrielle panted out, "and I leave. I leave you here like this, _wanting_ , and go find a clearing somewhere else to fuck myself in. You'll hear me," she promised, her words falling away as she _moaned_ , long and loud and unashamed, "and that's all you'll get. Understand?"

Xena nodded, her entire being trembling with the restraint, following the order to remain still, but the nod wasn't enough for Gabrielle. Letting go of Xena's hip, never once taking her other hand from between her legs, Gabrielle leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Xena's hair, pressing their foreheads together as she panted.

She was close, so so close.

"Let me hear you, Xena," Gabrielle groaned, her body in constant motion as she moved, every decision taking her closer. "Tell me what you want. _Beg_ for me."

"I want you, Gabrielle," Xena said, her voice desperate, her arms flexing- and for a moment Gabrielle thought her plan was done, thought everything would unravel as the whip creaked, as the root groaned, as, for a moment, it seemed as if Xena would break free. But instead it all held, and Gabrielle just smiled; less of a smile and more a bearing of teeth, almost cruel. "I want your taste, your feel- I want you to come around my fingers, to call my name as you fall; release me, Gabrielle," Xena ordered as best as she could, "and let me fuck you."

" _No_."

Gabrielle froze as she came, her eyes fluttering shut, finally breaking the hypnotic gaze she had held over Xena, only her hand continuing to move, furiously taking her to and pushing her over that precipice into her pleasure, a shudder working through her as her hips bucked once, twice more, as she clenched around her own fingers, held up only by her hold in Xena's hair and their foreheads pressed together. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, her breathing hard as she tried to find something steady to ground herself, for a long moment she hovered there, the most beautifully tempting and frustratingly aching thing Xena had ever seen.

Slowly Gabrielle lowered herself down, resting along the length of Xena's body, her face pressed into Xena's neck as she lived through the last shudders, her hands coming up to rest on Xena's shoulders, one leaving a wet print where it touched. Neither said a thing for a few longs moments, instead Gabrielle enjoying the afterglow and Xena watching her, the heat between her own legs momentarily pushed to the side. When Gabrielle finally lifted her head and kissed her, it was long and slow, languid instead of the rush from their kisses before.

Until Gabrielle nipped at her lip, drawing a whimper from Xena as, without her permission, her hips bucked upwards, searching for some kind of friction from the warmth above her.

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head as she rolled off of Xena, gazing down with approval at the site before her- Xena's hair a mess, marks covering her neck, chest, and stomach, a glistening smear on her stomach where Gabrielle had been just a few moments before. Her legs were still spread, bent at the knees, her toes curled into the grass and dirt, trembling as she resisted the urge to use them to do something to release the pressure between her legs, knife be damned. Her eyes were blown, almost black with desire as she stared at Gabrielle, waiting.

And kept waiting as Gabrielle pushed herself to her feet, unsteadily rising before managing to take a step towards their bags. It only took her a moment- the water skin wasn't buried, still out from when they had eaten dinner, and it only took a second for her to pull the cork from the opening, taking a long swig to wet her throat. Returning to Xena's side, Gabrielle held the bag for her, carefully pouring a few sips into Xena's mouth before recorking the bag and putting it off to the side.

Her thirst sated, Gabrielle glanced towards the sky- the moon was high, the night was late, perhaps even after midnight. Nodding, Gabrielle smiled before laying back down next to Xena, her head cradled in one hand, the other slowly stroking down Xena's front- down the curve of her neck, over her breasts, down to her lower stomach, almost touching the drenched curls before pulling away, back to her neck. She spoke as she stroked, her voice almost soothing as her hand left its burning trails down her.

"You're a fire, Xena," Gabrielle purred into her ear, leaning forward to worry her earlobe with her teeth, taking pleasure in Xena's groan. "You're warmth and safety and life, but you _burn_. You're a wildfire- consuming everything in your path, going and going and _going_ until there's nothing left. In battle, it's until we're safe. In bed, it's until we can't move." Gabrielle laughed, allowing her hand to rest on Xena's lower stomach, stroking fine lines into her skin, relishing in the trembling muscles there, the constant little pants Xena herself gave, long past the point of being able to verbalize anything.

"Not that I complain," she continued, "but that makes you impatience. Sometimes, Xena," Gabrielle said, her hand inching a little bit closer, a little bit further down, drawing a whine from Xena as she forced herself to remain still, "you need to be a lantern. Still a fire, a flame, but controlled."

Finally, _finally_ , Gabrielle's hand slipped between Xena's legs, her fingers easily wetting themselves before moving to Xena's clit. Drawing slow circles around it, enough pressure to make Xena moan, almost enough to make her come, she was already so close. She had no frame of reference for how long her torment had lasted, only that it felt like eternity, far too long since Gabrielle had first ordered her to strip. She was soaked, her entire being on edge, just begging for something, anything, to give her release.

Still Gabrielle denied her, keeping the pressure _just_ on that edge of being enough as she spoke.

"A lantern is slow, Xena," Gabrielle purred, watching Xena's face as she worked, her hand dipping once again into Xena's entrance to wet itself before returning to her clit, ensuring the circles glid smoothly around her. "It's _patient_ ; it waits for permission before burning through its fuel; it doesn't ruin surprises." She suddenly pressed hard against Xena's clit, drawing out a surprised gasp, but she didn't move. Instead she laid there, her hand still between Xena's legs, waiting.

When Xena did nothing, just panted and trembled as she tried to obey the rules, Gabrielle instead just shook her head and leaned in, pressing her lips against Xena's ear.

" _Beg_."

" _Please_ , Gabrielle," Xena moaned, the words falling out in a babble, "please move let me move anything just _finish_ me."

"Promise to be patient in the future?"

" _Yes_ , anything, I promise, just pleas-"

Xena cried out as Gabrielle moved, the knife pulled from the ground and thrown somewhere off to the side, Gabrielle's hand replaced with her mouth as she settled herself between Xena's legs and sucked on Xena's clit, her fingers sinking into Xena and thrusting hard, curling up to hit against the spot that had Xena screaming, her orders ignored as her hips thrashed against Gabrielle's fingers and face, only Gabrielle's other arm draped across her hips keeping her from bucking her off. Once, twice, three times Gabrielle thrust her fingers, her tongue pressed hard against Xena's clit, and she came, her voice echoing through the forest as she screamed her release. As finally she clenched, her entire being vibrating as the wave rushed through her, everything about her finally free as Gabrielle took her to the edge and gave her that push she had been craving, finally letting her crash and fall and come undone around her fingers.

She was barely awake when Gabrielle finally pulled away, sending a shock through her system that had her shuddering, a small moan falling from her lips as Gabrielle used her tongue to clean her thighs, her hand leaving a wet mark on her hip that was forgotten as Gabrielle kissed her way back up, ending at Xena's lips. For a long moment they just stayed that way, kissing, Xena tasting herself on Gabrielle's mouth, the taste almost enough to restart the fire if it hadn't been so thoroughly extinguished. Instead she just groaned when Gabrielle pulled away, her head lying back, eyes closed as Gabrielle moved, her hands working on the knots in the whip.

It took her a few minutes, cursing under her breathe about getting something they could just cut, but after those few minutes her hands were free, Gabrielle's fingers gently massaging her wrists. Even though Gabrielle had kept the knots loose, her struggling had tightened them- not enough to cause damage, but enough for discomfort, discomfort Gabrielle now soothed, placing a kiss on each one once it was free and she was satisfied they were ok.

Her hands free, Xena sleepily held her arm out, a clear invitation for Gabrielle to curl into her side- an invitation Gabrielle took, snuggling close to Xena, her arm wrapping around her waist and holding her close. Resting her head on Xena's shoulder, Gabrielle leaned up and placed a kiss on her cheek, a move that had Xena letting out a tired, happy hum.

"Happy birthday, Xena," Gabrielle whispered as she grabbed the fur, pulling it up over them.

Beyond exhausted from the night's entertainment, Xena was already far too gone to respond, just tightened her hold on Gabrielle a little bit more so she was more securely pressed against her, her hand on Gabrielle's side, relaxed and calmed and sated as she fell asleep.

Glancing over at the belt that still laid where Xena had left it, Gabrielle had to bite back a bit of laughter as she settled down herself. It had been too easy to lead Xena to her present, and to exact her revenge.

The best birthday prank indeed.

Grinning to herself, knowing she'd be in for hell come morning for what she had pulled, Gabrielle fell asleep already planning for next year.


End file.
